duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Katta Kirifuda
'Katsuta 'Katta' Kirifuda ' (勝太 切札) is the main protagonist of the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is the younger brother of Shobu. He is friends with Bucyake, Yohdel and Benchan, and has a rival, Dragon Ryu. History Katsuta Kirifuda's first debut was in the Duel Masters: Star Cross (SX) manga, during Shobu's duel with Adam in a flashback. Since then, he appeared as the main protagonist of the Duel Masters Victory series. His name originates from "Kirifuda" meaning "Ace" ''and and "Katsuta" meaning ''"Victory." Although he is Shobu Kirifuda's younger brother, exactly when he was born was never really revealed in the original story. However, it is shown that Shobu's strength as a Duel Master has now awakened as Katsuta's to wield. Katsuta despises Shobu and Duel Masters, however, once the "V" symbol on his forehead begins to shine he has a complete switch in personality and becomes very much like Shobu in times of crisis This is known as the "Victory Mode". He loves curry bread, but hates jelly bread. Personality Katsuta is a very cocky and care-free boy, thinking that he's the best there is at whatever there is, and even going so far as to call himself a prodigy. However, he has no fondness or skill for Duel Masters, as he initially thinks it is a pyramid-stacking card game. It is implied that he misses his older brother, Shobu. Deck His first used deck is cards from DMD-01 Start Dash Deck: Fire & Nature, which he received from Bucyake at the last minute. When he first duels with this deck, he has a pretty awkward start and makes greenhorn mistakes. However, when dueling the Baker, Katsuta was able to bring out the Rush capabilities of this deck. * Startdash Buster, Divine Hero Mech * Taiga, the Warrior Savage * Deadly Fighter Braid Claw * Pyrofighter Magnus * Dacity Dragoon, Explosive Beast * Hearty Cap'n Polligon * Bronze-Arm Tribe * Pincer Scarab * Aures, Spirit Knight * Gonta, the Warrior Savage * Volcanic Arrows * Natural Snare After being introduced to a new deck by Benchan, he now used a deck based on Hunter creatures with his ace being the Psychic Super Creature, Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord and its Psychic Link creatures. * Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord * Gaial Kaiser * Boost, Crimson Lord * Dragonic Pippi * Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper * Hyperspatial Gaial Hole * Raging Apache Lizard * Cocco Lupia * Twin Slash Dragon After losing to Dragon Ryu for the 3rd time, he started to add Darkness Civilization cards into his deck as well as cards from DMX-03 Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition. * Galek, the Shadow Warrior * Hades Death Gate * Jenny, the Suicide Doll * Kitarou, the Cursed Corpse * Locomotiver * Primal Scream * Terror Pit He replaces his Go On Pippi and Psychen Pippi with their "Super" versions; Super Go On Pippi and Super Psychen Pippi. He also added a new Victory card, Volg Thunder which together with Thunder Blade, Raging Beast can psychic link into Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast. Trivia Both Katsuda and Shobu have the same voice actor, Yumiko Kobayashi. Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Anime Character Category:Protagonists